Solstice
by Rubious
Summary: On a cold night, good friends share good food and good times. WAFF.


7

Title: SOLSTICE

Author: Rubious

DISCLAIMER: Trigun is © Yasahiro Nightow. This story is a work of fan fiction and is for entertainment purposes only.

RATING: G

WARNINGS: WAFF-y fluff

Archives: This story is archived at FFnet and at Mediaminer under "Rubious" and at my home page.

As the last vestiges of twilight gave way to nightfall, a large group of JR Town's residents, young and old, gathered in the town square, basking in the warmth of a roaring bonfire. Some faces beamed in anticipation of the festive celebration that would soon be held while others expressed relief that a difficult year would soon be over and a promising future lay ahead.

Four tired travelers emerged from a boardinghouse where they had just checked in for the night and were on their way to dinner. Meryl Stryfe clutched her white cloak tightly, shivering in the chilly air as she walked briskly to the restaurant. Her companions hurried to catch up.

"Hey, where's the fire?" Vash the Stampede joked.

"Over there," said Milly Thompson, pointing to the bonfire in the town square.

"What's going on?" Nicholas Wolfwood asked a man rushing towards the crowd.

"The Solstice Festival is about to start. Come and join us," he replied.

"It's a place where we can get warm," Meryl observed. "Let's go."

Reaching the town square, Meryl and Milly moved to the front of the crowd, Vash and Wolfwood stood beside them. Firelight revealed the town was aglow with lights. Evergreens were bedecked with silver garlands. Holly sprigs and ivy wreaths hung in doorways and in windows. "I hope this fire doesn't cause any damage. We'd just have more claims to process," mused Meryl to her fellow claim investigator.

A bespectacled man with silver hair spoke loudly above the din of the crackling fire. "I'd like to welcome everyone to tonight's celebration of the Solstice Festival. On this, the longest night of the year, we reflect on the present lives and note that we are all part of Nature's community. The hope of the New Year is right around the corner." He paused and signaled for candles to be passed out to the gathering.

The bonfire was extinguished. For a brief moment JR Town was enveloped in darkness. Seconds passed as tiny flickers of candlelight sprouted in the dark like blooming flowers as the festival attendees fanned out to form a wide Candlelight Circle in the square. To Wolfwood, it seemed almost like a candlelight vigil of mourners. The pealing of church bells interrupted the silence, signaling the end of the celebration. Wolfwood felt oddly nostalgic as he reminisced about his life before he embarked on his current path.

"I'm hungry. Let's eat," commented Vash, rubbing his stomach.

"Sounds like a good idea," Wolfwood added.

"We were headed for that café before we got sidetracked," grumbled Meryl.

"Come on, Meryl. That was fun," countered Milly.

The group made their way to the diner down the street. Dave's Place, the sign proclaimed. They chose a table in the middle of the brightly lit café. Poinsettias in full bloom decorated tables throughout the room. A large green wreath hung in the front window. Cheery red and green lights blinked randomly in a display behind the cash register. Wolfwood placed his Cross-Punisher on the floor next to his chair. The preacher took a cigarette from his jacket pocket and was about to light it when the waiter admonished him.

"Sorry, mate. This place is a 'No Smoking' zone. If you want to smoke, go outside," the café's owner advised.

"I'll wait until after dinner," Wolfwood groused.

"You won't ruin your meal with that nasty smoke," Milly said in a maternal tone.

Bringing the quartet their menus, the waiter, wearing black pants and a sky blue shirt with rolled-up sleeves, greeted them. "Good evening and welcome to Dave's Place. I'm Crocodile Dave, proprietor of this fine establishment. Can I start you folks off with some drinks?"

"I'll have a beer," Vash replied.

"Same here," Wolfwood added.

"A glass of milk, please," Milly responded.

"And you, miss?" Crocodile Dave asked, waiting for an answer.

Meryl Stryfe paused. Still feeling cold from being outside, she wanted something to warm her up. "Uh, I'll have some hot cocoa with marshmallows."

Dave smiled. "All right. I'll be back in a few minutes with your drinks."

The group chatted idly until Dave returned with their beverages. Placing the steaming mug of cocoa before the insurance investigator, the cheerful waiter inquired, "Are you folks here for the Solstice Festival? I haven't seen you around before."

"No, we're just passing through. We enjoyed our previous visit to JR Town for the Harvest Festival a few months ago," answered Meryl, who began to feel a bit more relaxed. [1

Vash remarked, "Yes, I feel comfortable in this town. People seem more easygoing…" His voice trailed off as a scarlet poinsettia on the next table caught his eye. The red plant brought back memories of Rem. After all those years, he still missed her.

"Visitors are always welcome in our town. Well, can I take your orders?"

Without even glancing at the menu, Vash blurted out, "I'll have a salmon sandwich."

Meryl gaped with surprise. "Vash, that's not on the menu."

"Sorry, mate. We don't carry salmon sandwiches. This is a vegetarian restaurant," the proprietor explained in a gentle tone.

"Oh," the hungry outlaw said, pouting.

"May I recommend the veggie sub instead?" Crocodile Dave suggested.

"Ok and donuts if you have 'em."

Wolfwood ordered spaghetti while the women chose salads. Milly also wanted a side order of breadsticks Vash was still bemoaning the fact he couldn't have one of his favorite comfort foods. "I really had my heart set on a salmon sandwich," he whined.

"Stop your bellyaching," Wolfwood scolded. He drummed his fingers on the table, wishing he had a cigarette.

"I noticed that most of the items on the menu are organic. It's supposed to be healthier," Milly remarked in a helpful voice.

"And the food is tastier too," Meryl added. Her blue-gray eyes regarded the lanky blonde gunman sitting next to her. For a brief moment, he seemed distant, lost in his thoughts, but then switched back to his usual happy-go-lucky persona.

"In that case, I'll try it," Vash the Stampede said, grinning.

"So you're going out on a limb and trying new cuisine. Not sticking to your diet of donuts and salmon sandwiches. I'm proud of you," kidded the nicotine-addicted priest, who idly scratched the stubble on his chin.

Crocodile Dave brought their meals. Wolfwood devoured the plate of spaghetti. The peppery taste of the arugula augmented the tomato basil sauce. A satisfied look on his face, the minister leaned back in his chair. He wondered how the children at the orphanage were faring. Wolfwood made an effort to send them the "donations" he collected from hearing confessions during his travels. Life as an orphan was hard and he wanted to do anything he could to make it easier.

"Can I take your plate?" .the waiter asked.

Wolfwood answered, "Sure. Could you bring me another beer? "When the waiter returned with the second beer, the preacher asked, "I'm collecting funds for the orphanage. Would you be interested in making a donation for the children?" Coins jangled in the church-shaped collection box that also doubled as Wolfwood's portable confessional.

"Hey, it's for the kids," the kind waiter said, putting a five double-dollar bill in the slot of the steeple.

"I love your charming accent, Dave? Where are you from?" Meryl queried.

"From a place far, far away. A town called Down Under. My wife and I moved to JR Town five years ago and opened up Dave's Place."

Meryl studied the genial man as he spoke. His hazel eyes twinkled behind his wire-rimmed glasses. His silver hair was neatly combed. Something about him seemed familiar, and then recognition hit her. "Were you the speaker at the Solstice Festival?"

"Score one for the little lady. You are perceptive. Yes, I spoke earlier tonight at the festival. I'm the Honorary Mayor of JR Town," Crocodile Dave said proudly.

Milly offered the mozzarella breadsticks to the others at the table. Meryl and Wolfwood declined, but the spiky-haired Stampede hungrily took two and gobbled them down. 'Mr. Vash, you can have more," the brunette said. Glancing at her companions reminded her of holiday meals with her parents and many siblings. It had been many months since she had seen her family, but she wrote to them regularly. "I may not be with my immediate family, but I consider my long-time friends as 'family'. I'm glad to be able to spend this joyful gathering with family," Milly raised her glass in a toast to her friends. "Share the Joy", a holiday carol, played in the background.

Meryl was touched by her partner's expression of friendship. She felt fortunate to be partnered with the taller woman. Meryl's thoughts drifted to her co-workers at the Bernardelli Insurance Society and the home office in December City. Would the office be decorated for the holidays? The boss had been fairly strict about not allowing any extra decorations in the office. Perhaps the holidays had mellowed his attitude?

Sipping her coffee liqueur, the insurance investigator mulled over her present emotional state. Meryl felt a growing affection for that lovable scalawag known as the Humanoid Typhoon. She had initially thought Vash to be the notorious threat that the "Wanted" posters and the $$ 60 billion bounty purported him to be. Having seen the man go to extraordinary lengths to protect innocents, Meryl knew that wasn't the case. Beneath his carefree demeanor lurked a man hiding behind an optimistic façade.

She weighed the pros and cons of getting into a relationship with Vash the Stampede. If it became public knowledge that she was linked romantically with the infamous outlaw, would she be able to handle the notoriety? It was a risk she hadn't faced before. Meryl had always been independent and had the need to control matters. She'd be navigating the waters of the emotional unknown.

"Meryl, aren't you hungry?" asked Milly, a bit concerned.

"Sorry. Just thinking," the shorter woman replied, toying with the croutons in her salad. "Vash," she paused, "I have something to ask you."

Vash removed his yellowed-lens glasses, placing them on the table, and gazed at Meryl with his emerald eyes. Turning his full attention to her, "What is it?" he asked earnestly.

"Could we order dessert? I'm hankering for a piece of chocolate crème pie."

"So that's why you're not eating your salad," Vash commented.

"Oh, can I have some pudding?" Milly chimed in.

"Hey, I want a Popsicle!" Wolfwood added, grinning.

The End

Author's Notes 

[1 This refers to their first trip to JR town as told in _Equinox._

[2 Family ties are an important part of any holiday celebration. It's a time to think about loved ones who aren't presently with you and to ponder what the future holds. Perhaps Vash snuck a kiss from Meryl underneath the mistletoe, but that's another story.

[3 Crocodile Dave was based on a man I met on a flight to Los Angeles. He looked like Dave Thomas, the founder of Wendy's, and spoke with an Australian accent.

[4 For more information on future writing projects, please check out my LJ at weisshund dot livejournal dot com


End file.
